


Three In The Morning (Russian Verse)

by vicky_wells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicky_wells/pseuds/vicky_wells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Небольшой драббл по Хартмону)))</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three In The Morning (Russian Verse)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three In The Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563723) by [pennedgalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy). 



> Небольшой драббл по Хартмону)))

Три часа ночи. Ничего необычного, если не считать Циско Рамона и Хартли Рэтуэя, находящихся в одной комнате, что само по себе странно, особенно в такое время.

\- Ты все делаешь неправильно, Рамон, - прошипел Хартли, глядя на мини-робота, над которым "колдовал" брюнет.

\- С удовольствием посмотрел бы, как это делаешь ты, - ответил Циско, припаивая провода к металлической панели.

\- Уж точно без нытья и гораздо быстрее.

Циско покачал головой, закатив глаза.

\- Вперёд. Уверен, твоих знаний латинского хватит, чтобы заставить эту штуку работать.

Рэтуэй скрестил руки на груди, сурово глядя на Рамона.

\- Сарказм - не самая лучшая твоя черта.

\- Кто бы говорил.

Хартли лишь вздохнул. Он бы закончил чертов проект уже давно, если бы Харрисон позволил ему работать самому.

\- Даже Ронни справился бы лучше тебя.

\- Если он так тебе нравится, чего ж ты за него не выйдешь? Ах, да, за него выходит Кейтлин.

Хартли приподнял бровь.

\- Ревнуешь, Рамон?

\- Мечтай.

\- В моих мечтах мы обычно в кабинете Уэллса. И на нас куда меньше одежды, чем сейчас.

Циско замер, удивлённо распахнув глаза. Ежу понятно, что Хартли над ним издевается. На то он и придурок.

\- И не надейся.

\- Боишься поддаться моему обаянию?

Циско сжал кулаки и отвернулся, пряча взгляд. Кто его за язык тянул? Знал ведь, что придурок воспользуется его же словами, обернув против него.

\- С чего это? В тебе нет абсолютно ничего, что могло бы мне понравиться.

Рэтуэй злобно зашипел. Что этот чудик о себе думает?

\- Серьёзно? - переспросил он, подталкивая Рамона к стене, - Уверен, что я не могу это исправить?

Циско шумно выдохнул, отводя взгляд.

\- Ты считаешь себя привлекательным, но, поверь мне, это не так.

Зарычав, Хартли с удивительной силой вжал Рамона в стену, впиваясь в его губы жарким поцелуем. Брюнет ошарашенно замер, но, спустя мгновение, сам стал отвечать, сплетая язык с языком Хартли, углубляя поцелуй.

Неохотно оторвавшись от него, Рэтуэй проговорил:

\- Говоришь, я тебя не привлекаю, да?


End file.
